Program Description [unreadable] [unreadable] The purpose of the Industrial Hygiene program at Tulane University is to provide industrial hygiene training for candidates enabling them to seek employment in government, labor, the private sector, and in academia. The proposed training project grant will be used to support trainees pursuing degrees in industrial hygiene. The proposed training project grant will also be used to increase the number of minority and disadvantaged students in the field of industrial hygiene. The project will be administered through Tulane University's on-campus industrial hygiene program. The industrial hygiene program at Tulane University, School of Public Health and Tropical Medicine (SPHTM) offer masters and doctorate degrees. The program was established in 1980 and accredited by the Accreditation Board for Engineering and Technology (ABET) in 1998. The industrial hygiene program has operated under the leadership of Roy Rando, Sc.D., CIH since 1994. Faye Grimsley, Ph.D., CIH joined the faculty May 2001. The Industrial Hygiene program is comprehensive and includes core courses from various public health disciplines. Courses include epidemiology, biostatistics, toxicology, radiological health, industrial ventilation, physical agents, air sampling and analysis, occupational health, principles of industrial hygiene, and air pollution. In addition, all full-time students participate in a weekly departmental seminar. Students also select electives from the other disciplines within the department such as hazardous waste management, risk assessment, and principles of safety. Doctoral students, .with the aid of their advisor's and other committee members, select additional courses beyond those required for the Masters of Science in Public Health (MSPH) degree that are consistent with their research interests. After completion of the program, the industrial hygiene students have the knowledge and skills to .seek careers as occupational health professionals. Many of our graduates are now employed in industry, government, consulting, and academia. The program has a sound reputation for producing quality graduates. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]